


Nightmares

by Paxdracona



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fan Comics, Fanart, M/M, Nightmares, Sleepy Cuddles, artpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paxdracona/pseuds/Paxdracona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy has a nightmare and Harry does his best to comfort him. Fanart of the fluffy variety inside ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sadieb798](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadieb798/gifts).



> For sadieb798, I hope you like it! I picked the nightmare prompt, although your other prompts were solid gold as well (and I'm still thinking about illustrating one of them) :)

 

Harry is right to be cautious :P But I guess you don't last as long in an international secret spy organisation as Harry has without learning early on you should be cautious about startling fellow agents in the throes of a nightmare!


End file.
